Pikachu (Bumblebee)
Cast *Pikachu as Bumblebee/B127 (both yellow, young, fast, smart and kind) *Herbie the Love Bug as Bumblebee’s VW Beetle Car Mode (both the same Volkswagen Beetle Models) *Nicki Moore as Charlie Watson (the best I could think of) *Marc Hall as Memo (same here) *Bart Simpson as Otis Watson (both young and silly at time) *Daisy Duke as Sally Watson *Bo Duke as Ron (both kind and funny, and I know Bo and Daisy are cousins but so what this a parody) *Jasper and Horace as Agent Jack Burns (all 3 have bad ideas) *Syndrome as Dr. Powell *Jim Douglas as Uncle Hank (both old and wise) *Angelica Pickles as Tina Lark (both Selfish, Spoiled and Rude) *Jimbo Jones as Tripp Summers *Kearney Zzyzwicz as Himself (an extra for Tripp) *Purugly as Shatter *Golbat as Dropkick *Commander Jupiter and Mars as Themselves (Shatter and Dropkick's trainers) *Thomas the Tank Engine as Optimus Prime (both wear blue and red, strong, and good leaders) *Spencer the Silver Engine as Sound-wave *Cacnea as Shockwave *Arry and Bert as Starscream (both sharing the role) *Heracross as Ironhide (both tough and strong) *Bulbasaur as Ratchet (both wise and kind) *Buneary as Arcee *Gligar as Wheeljack *BoCo as Brawn (I'm not using him as Nitro Zeus anymore I'm using D261) Gallery PIKACHU.png|Pikachu as Bumblebee/B127 Herbie the Love Bug.jpg|Herbie the Love Bug as Bumblebee’s VW Beetle Car Mode p-the-bling-ring-emma-watson.jpg|Nicki Moore as Charlie Watson Marc Hall.jpg|Marc Hall as Memo Bart Simpson.jpg|Bart Simpson as Otis Watson It's Daisy Dukes.jpg|Daisy Duke as Sally Watson No-220px-Bo Duke.jpg|Bo Duke as Ron Horacejasperdisney.jpg|Jasper and Horace as Agent Jack Burns Syndrome.png|Syndrome as Dr. Powell Jim Douglas.png|Jim Douglas as Uncle Hank Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Tina Lark The Simpsons Jimbo.png|Jimbo Jones as Tripp Summers The Simpsons Kearney.png|Kearney Zzyzwicz as Himself No432Purugly.png|Purugly as Shatter Golbat Anime.png|Golbat as Dropkick No78a.jpg|Commander Jupiter and Mars as Themselves (Shatter and Dropkick' sTrainers) ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain1.jpeg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Optimus Prime GordonandSpencer45.png|Spencer the Silver Engine as Sound-wave Cacnea.png|Cacnea as Shockwave Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Starscream Ash's Heracross.png|Heracross as Ironhide Bulbasaur.jpg|Bulbasaur as Ratchet Buneary.png|Buneary as Arcee Gligar.jpg|Gligar as Wheeljack BoCotheDiseasel.png|BoCo as Brawn (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:John Clancy